The present invention relates generally to programmable electronic devices and more particularly to software security in programmable electronic devices.
An increasing number of devices operate under electronic control and have become programmable. Examples include appliances, thermostats, vehicles, and phones including mobile phones. The trend is expected to continue as even smaller devices, such as internet-of-things sensor devices, become programmable and interconnected.
One issue related to programmable electronic devices, particularly networked programmable electronic devices, is security. While the ability to update networked programmable devices with new software provides substantial advantages, such as improved functionality, reduced maintenance costs and extended product lifetimes, networked programmable devices are vulnerable to malicious software.